Daredevil
After the murder of his father Nathan was in a car accident that claimed the life of his mother as well as his sight. His other senses compensated on a super human level, allowing Nathan to achieve feats that were unattainable by normal people. Matthew Murdock, the original Daredevil, took an interest in the orphan and trained him in the arts of the Chaste, just as he had once been trained. Now, as an adult, he uses his skills to defend Hell's Kitchen as the Man Without Fear; Daredevil. Biography The Devil Comes Calling Nathan Graham was born to Richard and Lilly Graham, a homicide detective and a third grade teacher, respectively. He grew up in Hell's Kitchen, a spot in New York notorious for its violence and crime. When he was eight years old his father was killed in the line of duty. The perpetrator was never caught. He and his mother continued on with their lives as best they could. Every day life was difficult as bills continued to pile up and the streets became more and more dangerous. When he turned eleven years old, on a cold night in November, he and his mother were in a car accident. Lilly lost her life and her son lost his sight. For some unknown reason Nathan's other senses began to function on a superhuman level. After he went into the foster system he was found by a strange blind man named Matt Murdock who revealed himself to be the original Daredevil and a member of the Chaste, a secret ninja organization dedicated to fighting a cult of warriors known as the Hand. Matt trained Nathan over the course of the next several years before the aging hero was murdered in the heart of Hell's Kitchen by an unknown assailant. In the years after, Nathan grew up and attended law school at Yale University and joined the prestigious law firm Mayer, Ingram, & Rogers. It was during his time with the firm that he met, dated, and became engaged to Claire Burris, a fellow attorney. However, as Nathan continued to watch New York crumble he knew he could not do enough from behind his desk to help the people of his city. He quit the law firm and opened up the Saint Grace Children's Home in Hell's Kitchen along with his only childhood friend from the foster system, Charlie Gardner. Claire didn't understand and the two grew apart, eventually ending the engagement. It was only a matter of time before Nathan took to the streets in a makeshift costume pieced together from some of Matt's old equipment. Only Charlie was aware of his activities, though Claire had her suspicions. Men Without Fear Daredevil's past came back in full force shortly thereafter. As he continued his vigilante activities there were others who were garnering power. Since the death of Wilson Fisk, the original Kingpin of Crime, a power vacuum had existed in New York. There were several small organizations that had cropped up all over the city. However, rumors circulated that one man was attempting to unite the masses. It is believed that this man was behind a mass breakout at Rikers Island in which an inmate named Lester McClain escaped. McClain, a convicted murderer, was responsible for the death of woman belonging to a wealthy family. Upon hearing of his escape the family placed a bounty on his head. This reward brought an assassin wearing a very familiar costume to Hell's Kitchen; Ikari. More Coming Soon! Powers *'Superhuman Sense of Touch:' Daredevil's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed age, allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Daredevil's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to near peak human levels and increasing his agility to enhanced human levels. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell:' Daredevil's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Hearing:' Daredevil's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Daredevil is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. If taken by surprise, Daredevil can suffer more distress from a painfully loud sound than an ordinary human would. Also, beyond a certain size, crowds of people tend to create too many sensory impressions for him to sort through. *'Lie Detection:' Daredevil can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker or those able to control their own heartbeat.) *'Person Identification:' Daredevil can identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeats. *'Superhuman Sense of Taste:' Daredevil's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *'Superhuman Sense of Balance:' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Daredevil's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *'Radar Sense:' Daredevil can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. According to one theory, Daredevil's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Another theory is that this sense functions more closely to sonar in which Daredevil hears the faint echoes of sounds as they bounce off nearby objects. His sense may operate by a combination of these techniques or by other, unknown means. In any event, via this ability, Daredevil synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect:' Daredevil has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation, disguise, medicine, science and detective work. *'Master Detective:' Daredevil has shown to be an expert detective using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. He is incredible in this role, though he is second to people like Batman, and Question. *'Expert Tracker:' With the aide of his hyper-senses Daredevil is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. *'Interrogation Expert:' Daredevil uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. *'Master Acrobat:' Daredevil is classed superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise. His reflexes and agility are equally remarkable and are on better than the finest human athletes. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Thanks to his martial arts training, Daredevil is proficient in wielding various different weapons. He is trained in the use of katanas, spears, naginatas, kusarigama, knives, and projectiles. *'Expert Marksman:' He is very accurate in throwing projectile like weaponry along with his billy clubs. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Daredevil is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which range to staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired eskrima sticks. *'Expert Tactician:' He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should the situation change. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, Spanish, Japanese, and Hindi. He speaks passable German. *'Master Martial Artist:' Daredevil has also been trained in the ninja arts by Matt Murdock, a member of the secret order The Chaste and the original Daredevil. Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., commented that there are only a handful of individuals that know what Daredevil knows. Murdock helped Daredevil control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with ninja-stealth, ninja-vanishing, to even life-energy, or Chi, control. He uses a variety of pressure points as in paralyzing an entire body or certain parts of the body. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of death pressure points. Daredevil's fighting style blends American-style Boxing, Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikijujutsu and various other martial arts, most notably Stick Fighting with his acrobatic ability. His skills have proven sufficient to allow him to defeat, or at least hold his own, against some of the greatest fighters on Earth. *'Indomitable Will:' As evidenced by what has happened in his life, the pain and suffering, and his ability to rise above it and continue moving onward, it is obvious that Daredevil possesses a tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. This literally has made him a Man Without Fear. Limitations Daredevil's superhuman senses render him extraordinarily vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense. If he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Daredevil can easily be immobilized which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Also, Daredevil is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any normal human. Threads Current *Men Without Fear (First Appearance as Daredevil) *If you can't stand the heat... Past *Fantastic Five: The Wedding (First Appearance as Nathan Graham) Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:Vox (WoH)Category:VoxCategory: Daredevil FamilyCategory:Mayer, Ingram, Rogers